


Young and Wild

by Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13



Series: Young and Wild [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Vaginal Sex, petting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13/pseuds/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13
Summary: You were dead if you got caught but it would be worth it.





	1. Chapter 1

“Y/N are you nuts?” Sam asked trailing behind you and Dean down the dark alley between the cars. 

“No, I want to have a little fun,” you told him stopping to peer around the back of an old station wagon to make sure the coast was still clear. 

“Y/N, literally everything about this is illegal. Thinking about it is probably even illegal. Do you know what is going to happen if you get caught?!” Sam almost shrieked at you. 

“Sam, so help me god you get us caught and I'll kill you.” You growled slamming the larger boy back against the car pinning him the best you could. 

“Dude, she’ll kick your ass, and it's not illegal.” Dean laughed shaking his head at his little brother. 

You shook your head at Sam releasing him and stepped out into the light of the yard. You knew he would stay home. You had just turned 16, putting you between the boys in age. Dean was a few years older than you but you were the instigator in all the trouble he got in when you were around, poor Sammy just followed along. 

Your dad had been telling you for months you'd never cut it as a hunter, that you weren't good enough, not smooth enough. That is what got you dumped at Bobby's for this hunt. Thank god for the boys being here. Tonight you'd show him, you were going to steal his prized car. 

“You coming Dean?” You asked over your shoulder smiling at him. 

“Hell yes I am sweetheart!” He jogged across the yard to catch up to you. 

You quietly popped the door open on the Chevelle and climbed in reaching down to hotwire it, dad always gave the keys to Bobby when he left. Dean slid in the passenger side as the big block roared to life. 

You whooped as you slammed the car into gear and tore down the drive. 

“Holy shit Y/N!” Dean laughed grabbing the dash as you slid the beauty sideways into the highway.

“Hold on Dean!” You told him grinning from ear to ear. You had always loved your dad's car, helped him build it even, he just wouldn't let you drive it. 

“I didn't think you'd do it,” Dean told you as you accelerated down the highway. He leaned back in the passenger seat and studied you across the cab. 

“Dean, is there anything you think I won't do?” You asked raising an eyebrow at him. 

“I dunno sweetheart, is there?” He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Try me, you know me better than that!” You laughed out loud as you broke 120 mph. 

Without a word Dean slid across the seat until he was right next to you, his arm along the back of the bench seat, a smirk on his lips. 

“What are you doing?” You asked glancing sideways at him. You had always had a thing for the older Winchester but you knew he didn't return the feelings, he was a teenage lady killer. You were just the plain girl he grew up with. 

“I think I may finally have somethin’ you won't do.” He was suddenly much to close, the lights from the dash casting shadows across his face. 

“Oh?” Was all you could get out, trying to focus on the road, not the heat coming from his body. 

“Yep, I don't think you'll kiss me,” he whispered in your ear. 

“What?” You asked, shock clear on your face. You looked sideways at him, his face was almost pressed to yours. 

“You heard me,” he leaned away a little, still smirking at you. 

The little devil, you couldn't believe that he asked you to kiss him. 

“You're serious?”

“Dead.” 

He was still in your space, you smirked and leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek, keeping your eyes on the road. 

“Oh no sweetheart, that doesn't count.” He leaned in so his breath fell across your face. 

“No?” You asked smugly. You started slowing the car to pull off onto one of the dirt roads. 

“Oh no I want a real one,” he placed a kiss to your neck causing chills to erupt across your body. This was the first time someone had kissed you there. 

You pulled off and put the Chevelle in neutral turning to face him, butterflies in your stomach, your heart literally beating out of your chest. You could do this. Anything to wipe that damn smirk off his face. 

“You lose,” you told him quietly as you slid up against him, shock on his face as you pressed your lips to his. It was a short chaste kiss, you pulled back, your cheeks bright red even in the dark. 

“That's ok,” he whispered looking down at you. He cupped your face in his hand and pressed his lips back to yours. He gently slid his tongue against your lips, this was it, your first real kiss. You opened your mouth to him allowing his tongue to invade your mouth. It took you a second to figure it out, but you finally kissed him back. Even if it was sloppy, it was amazing. 

“God Y/N,” Dean moaned. He pulled back to look at you. You were a little breathless. 

“Wow,” you smiled shyly back at him. 

“What?” He asked leaning back in for another kiss. 

“That was my first kiss,” you whispered against his lips. He paused just before your lips met. 

“You're not serious,” he opened his eyes. 

“Dead,” you told him pulling him back to you.

He kissed you back, gently pulling you into his lap. You were suddenly very aware of your body and his in the small space. 

Dean started to kiss down your neck making you moan. You opened your eyes as headlights slid to a stop behind the car. 

“What the hell?” Dean asked pulling away. 

“Shit! That's my dad.”


	2. Let Me Compare

“Pssst.”

You heard a quiet whisper from the doorway. 

“You're going to get your ass whooped,” you taunted, smiling as you heard the door open further. 

“That's only if I get caught.” Dean quipped slipping through the door, quietly shutting it behind him. 

The two of you had been in deep shit since getting caught after stealing your dad's car 2 days ago. To make everything worse John, Bobby and your dad had all threatened to beat Dean bloody if he put another hand on you. 

It took a lot of explaining to convince them nothing had happened. You told them that you were climbing over him so he could drive the car home, since he legally had a license. They finally took it. You were still grounded though. 

“True, what are you doing?” You inquired rolling over. The alarm clock read 2:30 am giving just enough light that you could see him standing in the middle of the room wearing just flannel pajama pants. 

“I wanted to talk, can I?” He nodded toward the bed rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I don't care,” you chuckled pulling the blanket back as an invitation. He grinned climbing in, situating himself so he was face to face with you. 

The two of you used to lay like this for hours and talk about hunts and the things you were going to do. 

“I wanted to talk about what happened.” He said quietly, his breath fanning across your face. 

“There's nothing to talk about Dean. It's fine.” You responded. This was the closest you had been to him since you had been drug home in your dad’s car. Having to talk so quietly he was almost pressed against the front of you. You could feel the heat radiating off of him, he always ran hot. 

“No, Y/N/N, you said that was your first kiss.” He rubbed his bare feet against yours like he always did. You smiled at the warmth of them, you moved to hook your foot over his calf.

“Your point?” You arched an eyebrow at him even though he couldn’t see you in the dark. 

“Well, I was thinking... I want to be your second too,” he whispered. His fingers were suddenly sliding along your cheek. 

“Dean, don't play,” you whispered taking your lip between your teeth. You had always liked him, that night just made it worse.

“I'm not. Y/N/N tell me no and I'll go back to my room.” He cupped your face in his calloused hand. 

“Dean, I couldn’t tell you no if I wanted to,” you breathed. 

You felt him smile before he pressed his lips to yours. He kissed you softly, his thumb stroking your cheek. You slid your hand between the two of you to rest on his bare chest above his heart. It was beating almost as erratically as yours.

Dean slid his tongue along the seam of your lips asking for entrance, you opened to him, wanting to taste him again. All you had been able to think about since that night was the way he tasted. You hesitantly slipped your tongue into his mouth, his tongue dancing with yours. You quietly moaned, slipping your hand over his ribs to his back, pulling your body flush with the front of his. You were surprised to find that he was hard against your hip. 

Dean slipped his hand down your neck and over your shoulder to hold you against him. He pulled back for a breath, rubbing his nose against yours. 

“Was the second as good as the first?” He asked a little breathlessly. 

“I’m not sure,” you mumbled leaning back towards him. “Let's try for a third and I’ll compare.” You kissed him with a little more confidence.

“Y/N,” he moaned so quietly you barely heard him. He pushed gently against you, rolling you to your back. He followed, coming to rest between your thighs, bracing his weight on his arms.

“I think the third was better.” You knew you were blushing in the dark. 

“I agree. Is this to much?” He asked leaning back slightly to look down at you.

“No, you’re, you’re fine.” You could feel his erection pressed against your core, it was exciting.

“Okay,” he smiled down at you before pressing his lips back to yours.

He held himself above you, not pushing you for anything. You slowly slid your hands up his sides and over his back, you loved how his skin felt. You knew right then he was going to become even more dangerous for you. All you wanted to do was touch and taste him. 

“You should go back to your room before we get caught, they’ll tan your hide.” You whispered as he kissed along your jaw. 

“You would be worth it,” he whispered in your ear. 

“I want you to come back, and that will be even harder if you get caught Dean.” You told him rolling your head to the side allowing him access to your neck. 

“I know.” He pulled the strap to your tank top off your shoulder as he kissed down your neck, he stopped where your strap had been, sucking a dark spot there. Your first hickey. He rotated his hips against you causing electricity to skitter across your body. 

“Dean,” you moaned. You slid your legs up to wrap them around his waist to keep him flush against the heat gathering at your core. 

“Keep that up sweetheart and we will get caught.” He moaned. 

“Then you better go.” You replied unconvincingly as you slid your hand up into his hair.

“I don’t want to.” He told you before kissing you again. 

“Come back tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow.” He kissed you again before forcing himself to untangle your limbs from him. 

He pulled the blankets to your chin, tucking you in before he kissed the tip of your nose and slipped from your room. 

This was going to be interesting.


	3. Count the Days

You woke up the next morning to hear an engine start out front. You rolled over, not thinking anything of it.  As it revved and pulled away from the house, you bolted from bed, sliding to a stop at the window. The impala was leaving, two figures in the front seat. 

 

“No!” You cried quietly. You instantly knew John had left and took Dean with him. 

You drug yourself back to your bed and flopped down, yanking the blankets over your head. You scooped your arms under your pillow and stopped when you heard rustling. You moved your pillow and found a small folded piece of paper. 

_ Y/N, _

_ Dad woke me up early and told me to pack. I couldn't say goodbye and I didn't want to wake you. I hate that I won't be able to see you tonight. I don't know how long we will be gone. I'll think of you. Count the days.  _

_ *1 _

_ -D  _

You smiled and shook your head. He really did want to come back. 

You made your way down stairs to find Sam sitting at the kitchen table, devouring a box of cereal. 

“Hey Sammy, your dad didn't take you with him?” You asked, sitting next to him. He slid the almost empty cereal box towards you. 

“No, he said this one was too dangerous.” He smiled around his mouthful of food. 

“Well I guess you're stuck here with me!” You winked at him. 

“That's ok, Y/N, I don't mind.” He smiled, taking another large bite of cereal. 

After breakfast, you went in search of your dad. After looking through the house, you went to the garage where you were sure you would find him and Bobby. 

“Bobby? Where's my dad?” You asked after looking through the shop. Bobby was under an old Camero, his feet poking out. 

He slid out on his creeper and looked up at you, you knew that look. He was gone. 

“I'm sorry, Y/N, he left just before John this morning. He wanted me to keep an eye on you while he was gone.” He wiped his palms down the front of his jeans. 

“He's that mad.” You stated, leaning back against the car, crossing your arms over your chest. 

“He was pretty upset, but he's not angry with you. It'll be okay, he'll come back for ya.” He smiled. 

“I know he will,” you smiled sadly and made your way back to the house. You knew he was mad, but you didn't think he would leave you here and go hunt without you. 

“Y/N! Where is your dad? Did he go with mine?” Sam called from the couch. He was laying on his belly, studying one of Bobby's books. 

“He left just before your dad this morning.” You smiled. You had always loved Sam like your little brother even if sometimes you wanted to kill him. 

A week later your dad still wasn't back and neither were John and Dean. You and Sam made your way through the junkyard, towards the road to get the mail. 

“I wonder how long they will be gone,” Sam muttered, kicking a rock on the side of the road. He was just as bored as you were. 

“I dunno bud, they always come back for you though. They aren't ever gone very long.” You smiled at him, hoping it was true. 

“Yeah they will come back.” He smiled, yanking the front of the mailbox open with a little more force than needed. 

“Hey! There is a letter for me!” Sam stuffed the mail back into the box and ripped the top of his envelope open.  You peeked over his shoulder to see what was inside, you hadn’t gotten a chance to see who it was from. Inside there were quite a few postcards from various states. Each one had writing on the back. 

“Hey, these ones are for you.” Sam handed quite a few of the postcards over his shoulder to you.  You gave him a puzzled look as you looked at the Windy City on the front of one. You turned it over to see Dean’s handwriting. 

_ Heya sweetheart, _

_ I wanted to talk to you when dad called but I wasn't sure how to ask. I miss you. Dad and I should be back in the next few days. I hope you are counting the days. _

_ *3 _

_ ~D _

_ Hey, _

_ I guess this is going to take longer than planned. Dad has picked up a few cases. He said Sammy will be fine there he has you and Bobby. He has talked to your dad a few times, it sounds like he hasn't picked you up either. I just want to get back to Bobby’s. Even if it is just for a few days to pick up Sam, hell even if it is just for the night. I want to see you. I keep thinking about that kiss.  _

_ *5 _

_ ~D _

There were 5 total postcards, each with the count of how long Dean had been gone. Your heart skipped, he was counting the days too. 

“You got more than I did. Dean doesn’t usually doesn't send me anything, like never sends me anything. Is there something going on between the two of you?” Sam asked in a rush, looking at the handful of postcards you were holding and at the few in his hand.

“No, Sam, there isn’t. I just like postcards and Dean knows that. He usually brings me some when you guys come to visit or when we run into each other.” You lied. Even though, now that you thought about it, that would be a good way to communicate. You were going to have to get some postcards. 

“Why do they all say count the days and have a number?” Sam asked skeptically.

“It’s a secret.” You winked at him. 

You were only half listening to Sam chatter while you walked back to the house. You were reading each post card. Counting the days too. 


	4. Can We Not Do This?

“We are gonna be a while in here, Y/N/N is in the shop tinkering on a project.” Bobby looked up at Dean from the book he was thumbing through. 

“Yeah?” Dean asked trying not to sound interested. 

“Yeah, I bet she wouldn’t mind the company.”

“Yeah, okay.” Dean grabbed two beers out of the fridge and decided to brave the shop. It had been 5 years. 

“Y/N?” Dean called from the door. He figured he would stay out of throwing distance. 

“Dean?” You questioned puzzled. You were on a creeper under the Barracuda you were working on, leaning your head back you saw boots in the doorway. 

“Hey,” he answered cautiously stepping into the garage. 

“Really?” You asked scooting out and looking up into moss green eyes. Yep it was really him. But standing above you was not the 18 year old boy you remembered. This was a man

“Hey Y/N/N,” he gave you a half smile leaning against the worktable. He had two beers in his hand.

“Peace offering?” You sat up wiping your hands on your rag raising an eyebrow at the beer. 

“Yeah,” he smiled sheepishly. There was the boy you remembered. You thought you had finally put him behind you, finally gotten over those damn green eyes but God, the man in front of you left you breathless. So much for moving on. You stood up and took the beer from him. 

“I accept,” you saluted him and took a drink sitting on the stool next to him. 

He smiled taking a drink. He looked down at the bottle in his hands not saying anything.

You took a minute to study his face. It had been 5 years since you had seen him. His eyes were the same, he was the same Dean but hot damn had he aged well. You could see him chewing the inside of his cheek. 

“So, how ya been?” You asked, you could only take the awkward silence for so long. 

“Good, I’ve been good. Uh, just hunting with Sammy. How have you been?” He asked looking up. 

“I’ve been okay. Can we not do this?” You looked down at the beer in your hands. 

“Do what?” He asked looking sideways at you. 

“This. This awkward ‘hey we had a one night stand you took my virginity, left with a vague note and now years later we have to see each other,’ bull shit.” You looked up into his startling green eyes pleading with him. 

“Uh,” he looked at you, shock clear on his face. 

“I’m not mad Dean, I don’t hate you. I know what kind of life we live. It’s me. Talk to me.” You gave him a half smile. 

“Well shit, when you put it that way.” He chuckled. 

“So tell me something about you. You’re not the same boy I knew. I hear about you from Bobby all the time.” You turned a full smile on him. 

He told you a few stories about him and Sam, about some of their hunts and some of the places they had seen. You laughed with him turning towards him the more he spoke, brushing your thigh against his and touching his arm. It was natural to be near him again, you had wondered what he’d been doing. 

“I’m still me Y/N/N, just bigger. I still like trouble and fast cars.” 

“Yeah I’d say bigger!” You reached out and squoze his arm giggling. “I’m glad that hasn’t changed, I’m still have a thing for trouble and fast cars too.” You winked at him. He grinned, relaxing even more with your teasing about the night you got caught with your dads car. 

“Where did you find this old girl?” He asked nodding at the car in front of you. 

“In the yard. She caught my attention and I couldn’t let her go. Come look,” you finished your beer and motioned him to follow you to the hood. 

“Damn! Did you do this yourself?” He looked at the engine that had been rebuilt. 

“Yep, from the ground up,” you leaned against his shoulder smiling proudly. 

“I’m impressed.” He commented quietly nodding his head as he looked over the engine. 

“Thanks, I thought you might be.” You looked up at him. 

“You always has a knack for cars. I’m glad you stuck with it.” He met your eyes holding your gaze. He reached up and gently cupped your face in his large hand. 

“Can I tell you that I’ve missed you?” He asked rubbing his thumb over your bottom lip. 

“Had you caught me three shots and those two beers ago I’d tell you no. But, I’ve missed you too, even if I want to deny it. I was never mad at you, just hurt.” You told him. 

“You don’t even know you’re doing it, but every touch kills me, it always has. You never miss a single shot, you always hit right on point.” He turned sitting on the front of the car gently pulling you between his legs. 

“You were always like that, I just couldn’t tell you that.” He smiled cupping your face. 

“No, I was always the one getting you in trouble.” You sassed rubbing your cheek against his hand. 

“You were always the trouble I wanted to be in Y/N/N.” He met your eyes. 

“Yeah?” you whispered. 

“Yeah, but I think there’s one thing you won’t do.” He smirked dropping his hand to rest on your hip. 

“You lose,” you whispered then leaned in and pressed your lips against his. You pulled away leaving a chaste kiss behind. 

Dean looked up at you, a smile playing on his lips, a spark in his green eyes. 

“The second and third are better than the first.” You cupped his face in your hands and kissed him hard. You slid your tongue along his lips seeking entrance. He opened up to you kissing you back, moaning as you melted into his chest.


End file.
